


Taste like Cake

by 13FluffyTears (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lambo getting drunk, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/13FluffyTears
Summary: It started out with a kiss.How did it end up like this?





	Taste like Cake

I think I kissed him first. I think.

I had no idea what I was thinking.

Maybe it was from chugging down those alcoholic drinks. I wasn't allowed to have any, but I sneakily drank two. That was probably a bad idea ... Probab—No, definitely. It was definitely a bad idea. My mind was muddled and my body just acted on its own.

... He tasted sweet. Like cake. I liked cake. Damnit, why did he have to taste delicious. Not fair.

I kissed him over and over. Maybe I was devouring him. I'm not that savage but that was what it probably looked like; how insatiable I was.

God, his hair was so soft under my fingers; so fluffy, I wanted to keep running my hands through it over and over again. Nice. Really nice.

"Aargh." I felt a hand roughly grabbed the back of my head and pulled my hair.

I was met with lavender blue eyes and I could tell there was mirth in them.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be this eager. And here I thought you despised me as you had vehemently made it clear by punching me when we  _first_  met."

The hand on my hair didn't lessen its grip and instead pulled again to tilt my head and expose more of my neck.

"Is this what you want?" His warm tongue dragged along the side, leaving a cold and wet trail behind.

It felt weird and I couldn't help shuddering. Did I want more? ... No. I think I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. That's it. That's all.

I couldn't want more.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I began to push him away ... Why was he not budging? Aaaah, move damn you. Get away. Don't want anymore. I don't—

His chuckle set off warning bells in my head. Something ominous was going to happen. Shit. Why was I shaking so badly? And for some reason, I can't find my voice.

Heart, stop beating so fast. He'll hear it. He'll hear it and he'll find out. Not good.

"Do you think I'll let you escape? Now aren't you just making fun of me? There's only so much I could take, you know?" He directed my gaze to meet his, and I found myself tearing up. Don't look at me like that. I feel it. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you will feel only good things from here on out." He licked his lips and I felt hot all over. Must be the drinks finally taking effect. "You're not going to be leaving my room for the night. I hope you're prepared, you little  _slut_."

I want to scream. Ah, my voice, please listen.

"B-Be _gentle?"_

That's not what I meant!!!

The wide grin I received wasn't the least bit reassuring. "Of course~"

* * *

He wasn't gentle at all. God, I'm never drinking again.

"Here, take this medicine. It'll help with the headache. Are you feeling sick?"

I grunted, hoping he understood my gratitude and at the same time, saying no to feeling sick. Funny enough, he did. Maybe. He didn't say anymore. Ugh, I am not a morning person, but at least I know now why people complain about hangovers. It's shit.

"I have to say, you're quite an aggressive one when drunk. I certainly wouldn't mind a repeat."

He was totally laughing at me. The asshole.

I turned my head to glare at him after taking the pill , but my eyes couldn't help landing and staring at the purple tattoo under his left eye.

Wonder why he got one there. This man has always been weird ... It was hard to imagine that this person was not the one I met before. Everytime I saw his face, I could only see a heartless scumbag ...

I frowned as I looked away. He wasn't the Byakuran that I knew though; that much was clear. This person was different ... I knew this, but it was so hard to swallow.

If it weren't for the past, er, future, I would have probably enjoyed his company more ... Probably. He was still annoying though.

"Hey ... are you thinking about the other 'me'?"

I didn't say anything.

"The ... other 'me' must've done terrible things." I could hear the exasperation and tiredness in his tone. "But would it possible to give  _me_  a chance? Technically, I haven't done anything and—"

" _Stop_. I know. I get it." I sat upright and sighed heavily. "It's just hard to look at you without being reminded."

"... Really?" When I saw his face, he actually looked pretty sad about it.

"... No. I just hated you. The other 'you' I mean. So I kind of have a grudge." I laid back down. Getting sleepy. "It's just me though. Everyone else already forgave you."

"And you haven't."

"Haven't tried."

The silence that came was a tad awkward but not suffocating. And I found myself slowly drifting away.

It didn't startle me however sudden it was when I felt warmth pressed against my back and heard his voice near my ear. "Then when you wake up, I'll take you somewhere and change your mind."

"Like a date?" I hope he understood my mumbling as I was losing consciousness.

"Like a date," was the last the thing I heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Was proud of this! XD


End file.
